


Relaxation

by AKSST



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Comfort No Hurt, Illnesses, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKSST/pseuds/AKSST
Summary: Will gets sick and cantankerous so Hannibae takes care of him.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/gifts).



 

“Hannibal. Why won't you let me do this myself?” Will asked. 

 

“Because the last time you did this yourself you fainted and nearly drowned.” He replied, a touch too smug for Will's liking. 

 

“I fell asleep, I did not faint. And just because it happened once doesn't mean I'll do it again.” Will spat out. 

 

Hannibal held out the shampoo bottle. “Hold this for three minutes without dropping it and I will let you bathe by yourself.” 

 

Will was silent a moment. “Why do you have shampoo that weighs fifteen pounds anyways?!” 

 

“It is not fifteen pounds, and there are more benefits than not drowning on the table.” Hannibal said. “Besides. It would seem rather.. _.odd _ for you to survive me only to drown in your bath.” 

 

Will grumbled more and gave the corner of the tub a stink eye before noticing that Hannibal's hands had made it into his hair and had begun massaging. This was how it always went when Hannibal tried to be excessively caring or affectionate. Will resisted and Hannibal insisted. Then, when he finally started Will let go and finally relaxed his grumpy butt. Hannibal felt a fever through the skin of Will's scalp. A regular, simple fever this time. Hannibal added the scrape of his nails to the massage. He finally felt Will go limp and slowly sink until his head was on the heated neck prop at the end of the tub. 

 

They both remained silent as Hannibal continued his ministrations, Will let his eyes glaze over and drift almost all the way shut. He must have been truly miserable to not even roll his eyes. Hannibal moved his hands to Will's face and began stroking along his cheekbones and eye sockets, it would be unpleasant for a moment but it would ease the pressure in Will's sinuses. The steam would do the rest. Hannibal rinsed the shampoo from Will's head and added the conditioner, leaving it in for the remainder of the bath. 

 

Hannibal massaged soap and bath oils into Will until his own hands were pruned. He payed special mind to Will's legs and feet before rinsing the conditioner out and draining the tub. Hannibal rinsed the used, scummy, bath water off with some fresh water before looking back at Will, who had fallen asleep not long after they had started. 

Hannibal left Will for a moment to lay towels down on the bed before carrying Will to it. He dried Will off meticulously. Hannibal decided to worry about the hellish nightmare that would become Will's hair at a later time. He then placed a thin sheet over Will, who was still flushed by the fever and the bath. 

 

Hannibal came and went, between Will's side and the kitchen, adding and removing blankets as the chills also came and went. Hannibal remembered the last soup he made Will, the one he had eaten while Hannibal had every intention of eating him. And the previous one he had and for Will had been made while he was still manipulating and abusing him. 

 

Hannibal decided to make a soup that he had not made for Will. Potato soup was excellent for recovering from illness. Flavorful, hearty, simple, filled with vegetables. And some sliced pork belly. Barring a guests dietary restrictions or needs, Hannibal simply  _ didn’t do  _ vegetarian. He set the heat to low and added a lid before returning to Will's side. 

 

Hannibal sat on the bed beside Will, pulling the cover of the duvet over Will's shoulder. He resisted stroking Will, for fear of waking him prematurely, Will needed to sleep as much as possible. As he gazed at Will's sleeping form on the pillows they shared together Hannibal thought of the first time he saw Will. 

 

Will had been cautious, prickly, and rude. Normally traits that resulted in the unfortunate person meeting their end on his menu. Will was  _ special _ . He was beautiful, in every way. Mentally, emotionally, and physically. Every inch, every scar. From his head to his toes. Every mark of their courtship, seared on his form forever. Will was easily the most beautiful creation accessible to man. 

 

Hannibal allowed himself to be filled with the emotions he felt for Will. He truly  _ loved  _ Will. With every fiber of his being. There was truly nothing he wouldn't do for Will. If Hannibal had retained his sanity regarding Will he would have killed him. Will was a massive weakness for him. Without Will he would never have spent his time at the BSHCI. He might still have to this day a practice in Baltimore, with dear Uncle Jack asking him to help solve his own crimes. All if he had killed Will once he had seen he was a liability. 

 

The thought of his old life without Will tasted like the vilest ash in his mouth. 

  
Hannibal decided he would rather be a vegan than ever live without Will. 


End file.
